


Week: Firsts

by Mizuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arabian AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuchi/pseuds/Mizuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Día #1: Firsts][Arabian AU] Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que Haruka estuvo en su pueblo, muchas cosas han cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que se encuentra en mitad de aquel océano de luz que se extiende interminablemente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week: Firsts

**Prompt:** A sea of light that spreads endlessly

 **Author(s):** Aomine Daiki (en FF)/Mizuchi (en AO3)

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** Arabian AU. Cambios drásticos de tiempos de alguna parte del escrito que prometo solucionar cuando pase la HaruRin Week. POV de Haruka.

 **Summary:** Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que Haruka visitó a su pueblo, ahora que ha decidido volver se topará con ciertos cambios que lo llevarán a tomar acción y que lo guiarán hasta lo que desea y a aquello que jamás imaginó encontrar.

* * *

**DAY 1 # Firsts**

* * *

Caprichoso el desierto muestra las garras al cernirse tosco de su garganta. Rasgando los músculos, dejando a la arena adentrarse en sus fibras. Sofocándole. La elevada temperatura, evaporando las partículas de agua en el aire, le golpea el temple. Centenas de kilómetros de un océano de aguas sólidas y marrones, y en ninguna parte de este un acúmulo de agua se hace presente. Allá arriba la intensidad del sol le mantiene dentro de una espiral constante, donde el día parece basarse en una mañana poderosa que brinca repentina a la noche frívola y sombría. No existe la tarde y el tiempo pareciera estar perdido en alguna parte de ese reseco universo. La sed quemándole las entrañas ha comenzado a distorsionarle las ideas. Su necesidad de encontrarse con ella lo envenena lentamente. El desierto no muestra el más mínimo atisbo de piedad. Sintiendo así una fuerte represión supurar de su parte y al asfixiante calor dejar correr esa dictadura basada en ardientes polvos dorados que hunden los pasos constantes de su camello y procuran cegarle cada vez que el viento, caliente, se aparece sorpresivamente para intentar besarle la frente. Las babuchas se colman de esas gotas arenosas que intentan tragárselo en un juego perverso, calándole lo suficiente para irritarle los pensamientos. Frunce el entrecejo harto de la abrumante actitud del clima. Del fuego disfrazado, llameando sobre las ondas de calor, y de la sequedad que no cesa de burlarse de su desazón.

Paso tras paso, Haruka continua nadando en ese mar estéril y granuloso. Cansado, marchito y con el raciocinio evaporado.

La civilización se siente lejana. La sensación de que el mundo no termina y se extiende en olas de arena dorada es imponente. Las horas desbocadas, el sempiterno recorrido y la ausencia de vida de cualquier tipo, asesinan la parte humana en Haruka. La tierra se agita, atestándole las pestañas, incinerándole los globos oculares. Una cortina cubre el universo por instantes, sumiéndolo todo dentro de una oscuridad incomprensiblemente blanca. Los sentidos se agudizan, y un miedo astuto se apodera de su cabeza. El camello frena el andar, Haruka lo imita mientras que la fugaz tormenta pasa.

El níveo telón de detalles ocre cae revelando a la ciudad que brilla soberbia, realzando sus tonos rojizos, marrones, azules y esmeralda bajo los rayos del sol posicionado justo encima de su cabeza.

Una esperanza llega. Haruka puede sentir la presencia del agua fluctuar justo al centro de aquel lugar.

Sin dudarlo da un paso al frente enterrando los pies en la arena. Descubriéndose los labios, abriendo la boca para dejar que las ondas acuosas que vienen de lejos le empapen los pensamientos.

Cuando llega a la ciudad el bullicio de la gente le abruma. Y la soledad del desierto se vuelve de prisa un grato recuerdo. Hay una hostilidad pululando entorno a los transeúntes. Las miradas severas, el calor que marea y los ánimos que agonizan advierten a Haruka acerca de algo peligroso. Enfatizándose con la clara ausencia de agua. La sed mostranda en los labios resecos y en el humor malsano es signo de que el poder regente se ha corrompido. Pronto arriba a un puesto conocido. Las múltiples vasijas que relucen sus variadas formas y colores traen a la vida memorias de una infancia pasada. De entre los jarrones ubicados tras la barra se asoma un escultural cuerpo. Es un hombre joven de musculatura excelente que salta a la vista aun bajo sus pesados ropajes.

" _Ngh_ "

El muchacho levanta sin muchas trabas una vasija, girándose lento, cuidadoso, y asombrándose al encontrarlo al otro lado.

"¡¿Oh?!, ¡Haru!"

La sonrisa gentil del joven es un breve calmante a su sed insaciable.

"Makoto"

Dice procurando al tiempo hacer un gesto de cabeza. El verde encerrado en esos amables ojos brilla de repente, diciéndole a Haruka lo feliz que lo hace verle.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Aa"

"Haru"

Makoto lo llama una vez más captando su atención. Obligándolo a fijar la vista en él solo para oírlo decir con júbilo: "Bienvenido"

Y hacerle responder con una pequeña sonrisa: "Estoy en casa"

El reencuentro fluye con una conversación que se enfoca más en Makoto descifrando sus miradas y gestos. Pero hay un momento en que los ánimos se tergiversan cuando a su amigo de la niñez le da por ofrecerle de beber.

"Lo lamento. Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero es lo único que hay"

Makoto le extiende una copa, que brilla como oro pero que está lejos de serlo, con un contenido turbio, rojizo. Enarca la ceja escéptico, tensando los músculos de la cara.

"¿Vino?"

El vendedor asiente con pesar en el rostro.

"Desde que el antiguo maharajá falleció ha habido cambios importantes. La privatización del agua es uno de esos cambios. A excepción de los nobles, nadie más tiene acceso a ella. El vino se ha devaluado y convertido en la bebida principal de la gente. Lo lamento Haru pero ya no podré servirte agua como antes"

La confesión de Makoto y su efecto le paraliza los sentidos. Cuando el cruel desierto le mostrara la ciudad, sus esperanzas y deseos emanaron vivaces como torrentes de agua, pero las palabras ahora dichas destrozaban sus anhelos de una forma despiadada. Su estadía no se prolongó lo suficiente, o al menos lo que a Makoto le hubiese gustado. Prometiendo volver a visitarlo, Haruka se despedía con ese estoicismo que bien conocía su amigo. Cuando Haruka volvía a las calles la noche ya cubría al pueblo, la gente no se hallaba en esta y eso le extrañaba. Pareciendo deambular sin rumbo aparente vagaba por las calles, sin embargo la realidad era que su andar tenía un camino fijo y este lo conducía al centro de la ciudad, precisamente donde el palacio del nuevo maharajá se encuentra.

Deteniéndose al arribar a la parte trasera del palacio, recordó las palabras de Makoto: " _En el interior del palacio se encuentra un enorme oasis";_ fijándose como objetivo hallarlo a como dé lugar.

Amarrando la rienda del camello a una de las palmas que cercaban el edificio, dejó sus pertenencias a excepción de su espada. No tuvo problemas al infiltrarse, sus movimientos sigilosos y su destreza como flexibilidad lo llevaron a evadir a la gran cantidad de guardias dispuestos a lo extenso del palacio. Los amplios jardines repletos de flores que se alzaban con la noche, sofocaban al aire con sus diversos perfumes. La mezcla de esas dulces fragancias calmó la ansiedad de Haruka. Ese lugar era tan distinto del desierto y de las calles del pueblo. Parecía otro universo, un mundo paralelo al suyo.

Se desplazó por los pasillos, tratando de guiarse por las ondas húmedas que su cuerpo lograba percibir a través de los muros de forma inexplicable. Tardando en dar con el corredor correcto, todo gracias a las estructuras confusas y a esa decoración ostentosa que se hallaba en cada rincón del palacio. Realmente el nuevo gobernante estaba disfrutando y haciendo uso de su interminable fortuna.

De pronto sus pies se detuvieron, fue breve, pequeño, para enseguida moverse de manera apresurada. Rompiendo el viento, cayéndose la tela que le cubría sus labios, desasiéndose inconscientemente de sus ropajes, tirándolo todo, liberándose de las ataduras que el árido desierto le había impuesto solo porque la encontró, allí, en mitad de ese universo análogo, a ella, al agua que tanto adoraba.

Haruka se quedo quieto, centrando la vista —que refulgía en un deseo puro— en aquel enorme oasis que brillaba gracias al rio de estrellas que atravesaba el cielo nocturno esa noche extraordinaria.

Contuvo el aliento antes de acercarse al agua, imaginando el tacto fresco y la regocijante sensación de esas gotas contra su cuerpo desnudo. Pero justo cuando pensaba adentrarse una grácil pero poderosa voz lo detuvo.

"¿Quién eres?", le dijo y Haruka alzó la vista. Allí, en el centro del oasis, se encontraba erigida una bella y fina figura. El rostro afilado, los sagaces rubíes que llameaban junto a esos cabellos encendidos, la piel marfileña y ese ostentoso vestuario compuesto únicamente de alhajas de oro puro se lo decían. Era el nuevo maharajá.

El dueño de ese océano de luz que se extendía inmensamente y que iluminaba al mundo como un sol incandescente con su extraordinaria belleza.


End file.
